Bruises
by CelestialAuthor
Summary: Marinette and Adrien bump into each other one day after 10 years apart, do they still have feelings for each other after all this time? Based on a song by the same name from the band Train, please read and review


Bruises

Marinette had her headphones in and her eyes trained to the Paris sidewalk, glancing up at her watch before quickening her pace as she rushed off to a meeting. Suddenly, she found herself falling back – she had walked into someone in her haste to get to where she was going. She quickly took out her headphones and looked up, ready to apologise to the person she'd just ran into.

"Adrien?" Marinette questioned, staring up at the blonde man who stood over her, offering his hand to help her back to her feet.

"Hi Marinette, sorry about that," Adrien apologised, taking Marinette's hand.

"No, it was my fault," Marinette argued, getting back to her feet.

"Well, still, you okay?" he asked her.

"F-fine, and you?"

"Better for seeing you," Adrien replied without thinking, causing Marinette to turn bright red.

"Ohhh damn, I'm gonna be late," Marinette cried out suddenly.

"Sorry, I shouldn't keep you any longer, but here, take this," Adrien apologised, scrawling something on a scrap piece of paper he pulled from his pocket. He handed it to her and walked away.

Marinette stuffed the paper into her pocket and started to run again to where her meeting was due to begin.

Marinette made her way back downstairs and slumped down on her sofa, taking the glass ofwine offered to her by her best friend.

"Thanks," Marinette smiled, sipping from the glass.

"Kids asleep?" Alya asked. Marinette nodded, taking a moment to enjoy the peace and quiet that only seemed to come when her two children were fast asleep.

"So, how did it go today?" Alya enquired.

"I'm quietly confident, they seemed to really like what I had to say for my plans and they're really high on my designs, so I think it went quite well" Marinette answered.

"So did anything else happen today?" Alya questioned.

"Why would anything else have happened?" Marinette asked, nearly spitting her drink all over her friend."I've seen you nail bigger deals than this before and you've never looked this happy," Alya replied.

"No-nothing happened," Marinette lied, and luckily for her Alya was too tired after a long day to try and force her to tell her. They finished off the bottle of wine between them, not really speaking much due to tiredness. A short while later, Marinette hugged her best friend goodbye and watched her walk to her car.

Marinette dug through her pocket and pulled out the scrap of paper Adrien had given her earlier in the day. It was a hastily scribbled number, with the words 'Coffee sometime? X' written below it. She picked up her phone and typed in his number, hitting the call button.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Adrien?"

"Hiya, Marinette."

"How are you?"

"I'm good thanks and yourself?"

"Good, I'm okay thanks."

"I'm sorry about bumping into you earlier, I was in a rush," Marinette apologised.

"It's fine, it was actually nice to see an old friendly face," Adrien told her.

"It was?"

"Yeah, I've only just moved back to Paris and I've not seen any of our old friends."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, which is why I wanted to ask if you'd wanna meet up for a coffee sometime?"

"Sure thing, when would be good for you?"

"I've got a day off tomorrow."

"Tomorrow works for me," Marinette told him.

"Shall we say midday? Meet in the park?"

"Sounds great to me."

"Great, see you tomorrow, Mari."

"Goodnight, Adrien."

Marinette sat down on a bench and pulled out her phone, quickly checking the time. 11:55 – five minutes before she was due to meet Adrien for coffee. Smiling to herself, she still couldn't believe that she'd agreed to meet him like this, her fifteen year old self would be bouncing off the walls right now if she could see her older self now. Even after ten years of not seeing him, she had always kept him in her heart. She heard her name being called from across the park.

"Hey, Marinette," Adrien called out, waving at her as he walked closer.

"Hiya, Adrien," Marinette smiled, putting her phone back in her pocket.

"Wow, you look amazing," Adrien complimented.

"T-thank you, you look great too," Marinette replied.

Marinette took a seat while Adrien stood in line to order their drinks. Once Adrien had come back with two lattes in hand, he and Marinette began to catch up on what had been going on in each other's lives since they last saw each other.

"I bet you're a really big fashion designer now, right?" Adrien asked. Marinette smiled and pulled out her purse, opening it up to reveal a picture of two little children.

"Not exactly, life got in the way. I got one that's five and one that's three"

"Aww, they're beautiful. You and your partner must be happy."

"Oh no, it's just me. It's been about 2 years since he left me," Marinette explained."But enough about me, it must have been great for you to leave Paris for all that time. I know this place kept you down on your knees," she added, before Adrien could say anything in reply.

"Yeah, it was, but it was lonely, leaving Nino, Alya and you behind, you were the only friends I'd ever had. I suppose, though, we all have to go through life getting these bruises. I think they make for better conversation, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Marinette agreed. The topic quickly changed to all of their ex classmates and what they were up to these days.

"So have you seen Kim lately?"

"Nope, not in years," Marinette answered.

"Have you ever heard from Chloe since you left?" she asked.

"Nope, but I hear she's in Lyon with the man of her dreams."

"Funny, back then she said that about you," Marinette smiled.

"Oh, and you'll never guess who I saw – remember Nino?"

"Remember him? We were best friends," Adrien laughed. Marinette and Adrien spent the rest of the afternoon and the early evening talking about what they'd both been up to in the ten years since they left school. The laughter and jokes they were sharing were only interrupted by Adrien's phone going off. He looked down at the screen and his expression changed; his smile faded a small scowl forming in its place.

"Sorry, Marinette, I gotta leave, but let's do this soon again, yeah? I don't wanna wait another ten years to see you."

"Ten years? Is that what it's been? Funny how time flies by. But, yeah, we'll do this soon again," Marinette promised.

Marinette sighed happily as she closed the door behind her, and her grin widened as she heard joyful cries come from the next room.

"MUMMY!" Emma yelled out in glee.

"MUMMY'S HOME!" Adrian repeated as he and his older sister ran out to greet their mother.

"Hello, my darlings," Marinette greeted warmly, bending down and hugging her son and daughter.

"Were you good for auntie Alya?" she asked them.

"They were perfect little angels," Alya answered, standing in the living room doorway. Marinette let go of them, looked up to her best friend and smiled.

"Thanks for watching them, Alya." Marinette smiled."Kids, what do you say to auntie Alya?"

"Thank you for babysitting us auntie Alya," Emma and Adrian beamed up at Alya

"You're very welcome, my darlings," Alya replied, ruffling Adrian's hair and smiling down at Emma. Adrian followed Emma off upstairs to bed at the orders of Marinette.

"Thanks for that Alya, I owe you one."

"No probs, I love spending time with them, but you're gonna tell me where you went, right?"

"I was actually with...Adrien," Marinette confessed.

"Adrien? As in Adrien Agreste?"

"Yeah, how many more Adriens do we know?"

"So how did this happen?"

"We bumped into each other the other day and we decided to meet up for a catch up."

"Oh wow, I'm proud of you, missy. On a date with Adrien without your head blowing up," Alya joked.

"Oh shhh, it's not like that, we're just two friends having a catch up after years of no contact."

"Hmm, sure it is." Ayla smirked, raising her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"ALYA!"

"Haha, I'm playing, girl, chill out."

Adrien sat down on the edge of his bed, replaying the last thing Marinette had said to him earlier in the evening.

'We should really do this again, I really had fun. Call or text me when you can. Take care, Adrien, see you soon'

She wanted to see him again. Marinette, the girl he'd had a major crush on throughout his high school years, the person he had wanted to see most when he had returned to Paris, had said she wanted to see him again. He climbed into bed and pulled his covers over himself. Picking up his phone, he opened his text messages and began to type:

"I had a really good time today, hopefully you did too. Goodnight Mari X"

Marinette picked her phone up, beaming brightly as she read the message from Adrien. She replied quickly:

"I had a wonderful time. Goodnight Adrien X"

Placing her phone on charge next to her bed, she turned off her bedside lamp and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

 **Three months later**

Adrien and Marinette had arrived at Marinette's front door. Adrien placed his hand on her shoulder; Marinette's cheeks flushed, and Adrien let out a small nervous giggle.

"I had a really amazing time tonight, Adrien."

"Me too."

Marinette took a small step forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. Adrien glanced down and quickly swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He stared into Marinette's bright blue eyes, illuminated by the Paris moonlight ,and stammered

"I...I r-really wanna k-kiss you r-right now. C-can I?"

Marinette's already crimson cheeks pinkened even further as she nodded. For the past month, all of her meetings with Adrien had stirred up her old feelings, and now she felt like she was fifteen again. She closed her eyes as Adrien's lips met hers. He pulled away a few seconds later, with the most infectious grin Marinette had ever seen.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" he asked

"Umm, it's the start of the half term break and I promised the kids I'd take them to the zoo," Marinette answered.

"Aw, that sounds awesome, I'm sure they'll have a great time. So what about the evening?"

"I don't think I'll be doing anything then."

"Would you wanna go out for dinner?"

"I would, but I'd feel bad asking Alya to babysit again"

"Well, I was thinking of the four of us," Adrien admitted.

"You've told me so much about them both and I think if we're gonna start seeing each other more then I would like to meet them," he added.

"S-sure, that would be amazing," Marinette smiled.

 **The next evening**

"Come now, Mon Lapin, don't be shy," Marinette coaxed her young son out from his hiding place behind her. Pulling on her dress slightly, the little boy reluctantly stepped out from behind his mother. Adrien knelt down so he didn't seem so large to the small boy now shyly waving at him.

"Hi there little fella, I'm Adrien. I'm a friend of your mummy's," Adrien introduced himself, smiling warmly

"Hewwo, my name is Adrian," he replied, returning the blonde man's warm smile.

"And I'm Emma," the young girl added, stepping forward to stand next to her brother.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, and might I just say that is a very pretty dress, Emma," Adrien commented, complimenting her small red dress with the black polka dots.

"Thank you, mummy made it for me," Emma beamed, turning back momentarily to smile at Marinette.

"Wow, your mummy is so talented," Adrien agreed.

On the drive over to the restaurant, Emma excitedly retold the entirety of their day's events to Adrien, who was listening intently without showing that he was getting bored and asking Emma questions which sparked the talkative child into a full length presentation on subjects ranging from what her favourite animal was (a panther, because she loves black cats) to what her favourite movie was (Zootopia, because the bunny is so cool).

"So are you in school now, Emma?"

"I'm in Kindergarten," Emma told him proudly.

"Oh wow, that's so cool," Adrien exclaimed. Marinette looked between him and Emma, her babbling on excitedly about her friends, teachers and what she was doing in kindergarten, and him smiling warmly and just generally being interested in what she was telling him.

"Good evening sir, madame, do you have a table booked tonight?" the waiter greeted as the group of four as they entered the restaurant.

"Good evening, we do. Table for four, under the name Agreste."

"Right this way, please."

Adrien, Marinette, Emma and Adrian followed their waiter over to a large secluded table towards the back of the restaurant. Adrien pulled out the seats for Marinette and Emma and arranged a booster seat to be brought over for Adrian.

"Thank you, sir," Emma giggled as she took her seat.

"Please, call me Adrien," Adrien insisted in a lighthearted tone.

"Thank you, Mr Agreste." Marinette smiled up at her date as she helped to sit Adrian up on his booster seat.

"You're very welcome, my ladies," Adrien replied, taking his seat as they ordered their drinks: a bottle of red wine for Adrien and Marinette and two juices for Emma and Adrian.

After they had finished eating, Adrien and Marinette sat in a comfortable silence, until it was broken by Emma asking a question which made both of them blush a deep pink.

"So are you mummy's new boyfriend?" Adrien composed himself quickly

"Yes, Emma, I guess I am" Adrien answered

"Okay, that's good. You're really nice."

Adrien and Marinette were sat on her sofa, a glass of wine in their hands.

"Marinette, you've raised two amazing and beautiful children and you should be so proud of them."

"Yeah, I am," Marinette whispered softly, not meeting his gaze.

"What is it?"

"It's what you said to Emma in the restaurant..." Marinette began.

"Oh, I'm sorry if you didn't want me to say that. I mean, it's just that we've gotten so close and I just thought that...I'm sorry, I got the wrong end of the stick," Adrien apologised.

"No, it's not that. I want us to be honest with each other. I really care about you, Adrien, and the kids both adore you, and you're so brilliant with them, it's really made all of us so happy. It's just that after Nathaniel walked out on us...I just don't want to put them through that again," she finished.

"Marinette," Adrien tilted her head up so she was looking into his deep green eyes.

"I promise you, I won't walk out on you or them, okay? I...I...love you" Adrien admitted. Marinette's eyes widened in shock.

"I love you too," Marinette reassured him.

 **One year later**

Adrien pulled Nino to one side from where he was DJing

"Hey, man, can you do me a huge favour?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah, sure, what do you need?"

Adrien pulled open his jacket pocket to show something to Nino. His eyes widened, but he just nodded and smiled.

"I need you to play this instrumental and give me a small introduction," Adrien answered, handing over a CD to Nino.

Marinette, followed by Emma and Adrian, collared him as he walked away from Nino's booth.

"What are you up to, Mon Chaton?"

"Just requesting you a very special song for your birthday," Adrien smirked, a small twinkle dancing in his bright green eyes as he winked at Emma and Adrian.

"Hmm, okay," she sighed as she walked away.

"Now, you two remember our little plan? Get your mummy to stand at the front of the crowd."

"Sure thing, we can do that," Emma promised, leading her little brother back towards their mother.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE? NOW I KNOW WE'RE ALL HERE TO CELEBRATE THE BIRTHDAY OF THE LOVELY MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG, BUT SOMEONE VERY DEAR TO ALL OF US HAS SOMETHING HE'D LIKE TO SAY TO THE LADY IN HIS LIFE," Nino announced to the crowd. Adrien took that as his cue to get up on stage. Taking the microphone handed to him, he began to address the group of his and Marinette's nearest and dearest.

"A few of you know that for the past month, I've been planning something super special for this night, for the most amazing woman I could ever have hoped to meet. Marinette, I love you more than you could ever know. I look up to you in more ways than you could possibly imagine, and I'm so lucky to be able to call you mine. So...I wanted to make this night something truly memorable for you. Nino, start it up,"

Nino pressed play, and the room fell silent as the sound of piano keys and guitar strings filled the hall. Adrien closed his eyes and began to sing:

"Forever can never be long enough for me  
To feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now, we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do  
Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way

Marry me Today and every day Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will Mm-hmm Say you will Mm-hmm

Together can never be close enough for me  
To feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words "I love you"  
And you're beautiful  
Now that the wait is over  
And love has finally shown her my way

Marry me Today and every day Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will Mm-hmm Say you will Mm-hmm  
Promise me You'll always be Happy by my side  
I promise to Sing to you When all the music dies  
And marry me Today and everyday Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will Mm-hmm  
Say you will Mm-hmm  
Marry me Mm-hmm"

As he finished the song, he knelt down in front of Marinette, a sapphire ring sat in a box in his hands. Marinette took her hands away from her mouth – not realising she'd placed them there in shock – and wiped away the tears swimming in her eyes. She bent over and kissed Adrien softly before whispering in his ear:

"I will, Mon Chaton."


End file.
